Himno de san Pablo El amor es
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: El amor de Candy y Albert, visto desde el Himno a la caridad del apóstol San Pablo. Espero lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Hace unos días, encontré una bella reflexión sobre el Himno a la caridad de San Pablo. Una lectura que siempre ha sido una de mis favoritas y de las más entrañables en la Biblia. Pensé en el amor de Candy y Albert, mi pareja favorita y quise hacer algo con este amor de nuestros rubios preferidos, desde la perspectiva del himno del apóstol san Pablo.

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras: Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y la lectura bíblica es del dominio público y tomada de la Biblia de América, versión católica.

Las descripciones del amor que aparece al inicio de cada capítulo son reflexiones de la página .

**De la Primera Carta del apóstol san Pablo a los corintios. 12, 31 – 13, 8**

En todo caso, anhelen los carismas más valiosos. Y todavía les voy a mostrar un camino más excelente.

Aunque habar las lenguas de los hombres y de los ángeles, si no tengo amor, soy como campana que resuena o platillo que retumba. Y aunque tuviera el don de hablar de parte de Dios y conociera todos los misterios y toda la ciencia; y aunque mi fe fuera tan grande como para trasladar montañas, si no tengo amor, nada soy. Y aunque repartiera todos mis bienes a los pobres y entregara mi cuerpo a las llamas, si no tengo amor, de nada me sirve.

El amor es paciente y bondadoso; no tiene envida ni orgullo ni arrogancia. No es grosero ni egoísta, no se irrita ni es rencoroso; no se alegra de la injustica, sino que encuentra su alegría en la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.

El amor nunca pasará.

Espero y lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.

Lady Lyuva


	2. El amor es paciente

**El amor es paciente.**

_La paciencia combina cuatro cualidades: la ternura, la tranquilidad, la perseverancia y la excelencia._

_La ternura proviene de la dulzura y la delicadeza._

_La tranquilidad descubre ese amor paciente, contrapuesto al impaciente,, no precipitado; toma todo el tiempo necesario porque lo importante es lograr bien y no desbaratarlo por la prisa._

_La perseverancia es inseparable de la paciencia; brillo meritorio de quienes consagran su vida a donarse por salud y bien de de otros._

_Pero el amor perfecto no para hasta hacer el bien completo. No como salga, ni a medias, sino acabado y excelente._

_El que tiene caridad con paciencia es el artista del amor. Amar es el arte de las artes. Si no expresa dedicación paciente, que llegue hasta lo supremo, no es amor._

Candy luchó contra sus propios miedos. Albert la necesitaba y no podía negarle su ayuda. Albert mismo no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba de ella. Inmerso en el dolor y en la negra depresión. Los únicos momentos de luz eran cuando Candy estaba con él. Pálido, demacrado y profundamente asustado ante el enredo que era su vida: un embrollado sin pies ni cabeza. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía? Tal vez era realmente un espía y un delincuente

-¡No es así! –negó una decidida Candy con los verdes ojos echando chispas.

-¿Y usted cómo lo sabe? –interrogó el rubio hombre de profundas ojeras.

-Porque… porque… -la chica le miró con ojos enormes-. Porque se nota que usted es bueno, Alberto –acabó murmurando con voz indecisa.

Le buscaba todo lo que podía y le hacía compañía. Albert era hosco, desconfiado e incluso agresivo. Tan diferente del joven que la rescatara en la cascada y al que encontró en Londres en el zoológico Blue River. Pasaron los días y estos se convirtieron en semanas, hasta que la paciencia de Candy se vio recompensada con un sincera sonrisa de parte de su amigo.

-Gracias –musitó el joven ante la entrega de ropa nueva y limpia, dada por Stear y Archie.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, Albert.

Las mejillas de Candy se colorearon un poco ante la mirada azul. Muchos días en que los alimentos eran dejados de lado, Candy insistía con paciencia infinita en que comiera.

-Debe alimentarse o no se recuperará –declaró.

Su paciencia se vio recompensada al fin: Albert comenzó a comer y aceptó salir a pasear con ella al jardín del hospital. La blanca piel del varón recibió los ayos solares con gusto y él se animó poco a poco.

A pesar del regaño del doctor Leonard por hacerse cargo de un paciente que no le correspondía y sin estar diplomada, Candy le atendía en todo lo que podía. Se aplicó para pasar su examen y diplomarse, a fin de poder ocuparse de Albert como su enfermera. El muchacho, sagaz como era, se dio cuenta del predicamento en el cual Candy vivía.

-En cuanto me diplome, podré hacerme cargo de usted al cien por ciento –había prometido Candy.

Albert sonrió. Se había dado cuenta de que cuando lo había, Candy se calmaba y, en cierta forma, lo usaba como un arma. Los chismes del hospital hirieron su corazón, ya que ponían en entredicho la reputación de Candy.

-¿Qué tanto hace medita en el cuarto Cero? –preguntó una de sus compañeras a la puerta del mismo.

Albert fingía dormir y escuchó todo.

-No puedes negar que es muy guapo –respondió otra de las enfermeras-. Con o sin memoria, es todo un bombón.

-¿Tú crees que Candy y él…?

La pregunta no acabada de formular tenía la maledicencia de las mentes viles.

-¿Quién sabe? Pero Candy no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Ni siquiera le preocupan los demás pacientes –continuó, mordaz, la otra voz.

¡Qué rabia sintió! Creer que Candy fuera capaz de mancharse de esa manera… Que ganas de salir a cantarles cuatro frescas a las chismosas. Pero… ¿con qué bases? ¿Quién era él? La pregunta le rondaba noche y día. Tendría que descubrirlo solo, a fin de no lastimar a Candy.

-No puedo permanecer en el hospital más tiempo –decidió.

La perseverancia de Candy había rendido frutos: estaba físicamente recuperado y aún la depresión había cedido un tanto, dejándole reflexionar en sus opciones. El día de asueto de Candy, se visitó con la ropa que le había llevado anteriormente. Candy estaba feliz, por fin se había diplomado y para ella, todo mejoraría al poder cuidar a Albert sin restricciones. El, en cambio, quería salir de su camino, obsesionado por recuperar su pasado. Candy acudió alegre como cascabel a mostrarle su diploma. La sonrisa en el varonil rostro fue sincera y feliz.

-¡Felicidades, Candy! –le deseó.

La muchacha salió, prácticamente bailando de alegría y satisfacción. Albert escribió una nota despidiéndose de ella y, con las pocas pertenencias que había logrado reunir echadas en una mochila vieja, salió con Poupé. Se despidió del director Leonard y abandonó el hospital. No tenía dinero, ni idea de lo que haría o a donde ir. Acabó vagando por Chicago durante horas. Un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de él y acabó llegando al Parque Central. El enorme y calmo lago le deleitó la vista y, al recordar a Candy, su desasosiego se trastocó en tranquilidad.

-Candy –murmuró, mirando las brillantes aguas ondularse levemente por una fresca brisa.

El rumor de los árboles y de los pájaros le llenó de serenidad. Sí, Albert, sin saberlo, había encontrado el remedio ideal a su depresión: la naturaleza que tanto amaba.

-Candy –repitió.

Como bálsamo dulce, el nombre de la joven le llenó de paz. Y así permaneció por horas, a la espera de una señal para encontrar su pasado y su futuro.


	3. El amor es servicial

El amor es servicial.

_Servicial, servidor, sirviente y siervo son términos claramente diferentes, pero relacionado con la misma realidad; la de una persona que presta un servicio. En el uso ordinario, marcan cierto declive de categorías, siguiendo un descenso en el nivel social, llevando algo de aprecio el primero, hasta llegar a un tono despectivo al usar el último._

_En nuestros tiempos democráticos, muchos servicios se menosprecia: de plano, todo trabajo servil se desempeña sin inspiración social, se deja para la ínfima clase, se para mal y se agradece muy poco._

_¿Será el servicio signo del amor? Esta pregunta la podemos hacer a Jesús y al Padre. Jesús, siendo Dios, se hizo siervo. Vino a servir no por dar lo que El quería dar, lo que le sobrara, sino a dar lo que el hombre necesitaba. Su servicio lo realiza íntegramente, dando libertad y dignidad. Servir es darle al otro lo que más le sirve. Si no le sirve, no está servido._

_El Padre, Creador y Señor, sirve al hombre mientras más lo ama; no rastrera ni servilmente; sino con señorío, con nobleza, mientras más lo ama, más le concede lo que necesita: su ser, sus facultades, sus medios de subsistencia, su vida eterna, etc._

Candy y Albert dedicaban todo su empeño en hacer acogedor el departamento de la calle Magnolia. Los sentimientos del hombre eran encontrados: por un lado, estaba sumamente contento por compartir su vida con Candy. Por el otro, sabía que no era correcto que vivieran juntos, siendo ambos solteros. La ventaja era que la mayoría de quienes los rodeaban los confundía con hermanos. Curiosamente, ninguno de ellos había fomentado esta idea, pero los vecinos lo entendieron así. Aunque el casero, el señor Thomas, sabía le verdadera naturaleza de su relación. Lo que ocasionó que, en un primer momento, no los aceptara como inquilinos. Hasta que Stear y Archie le contaron la historia de Albert: que había perdido la memoria a causa de la guerra. El señor Thomas se ablandó y permitió a la pareja vivir junto en el pequeño departamento.

Al terminar ese primer día, cuando los amigos de Candy se habían retirado y él y la joven se dedicaban a limpiar la cocina. Albert se dejó invadir por los recuerdos del día anterior: Candy le encontró en el parque y, desesperada, le pidió regresar con ella. Acabó confesándole que le conocía, que la había salvado y que ahora, ella deseaba hacer lo mismo por él. Entre lágrimas y argumentos, acabó dándole lo que más necesitaba en ese momento: seguridad.

-¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Déjame ayudarte! –suplicó, ahogada en lágrimas.

Albert aceptó y, ante la imposibilidad de regresar al hospital, rentaron el departamento.

-Candy, ¿está segura de esto? –preguntó por enésima vez, Albert.

-Claro que sí – repitió la chica-. Quiero ayudarte, ya que es mi turno.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció el rostro pecoso. Servicial como era, los primeros días se volvía loca por hacer todo en casa: limpiaba, cocinaba (bastante mal, por cierto), trabajaba en el hospital y estaba decidida a crear un hogar para él. Albert decidió corresponder y, a los pocos días, se empezó a hacerse cargo de la casa.

-¡No debiste cocinar! –le regañó Candy.

-¡Lo hice en defensa propia! –replicó riendo, el rubio.

Candy le frunció el ceño y le enseñó la lengua. No podía negar que las labores hogareñas no eran su fuerte y le traían malos recuerdos de lo sucedido en la Casa Leagan, donde fue tratada con tanto desprecio.

Con el tiempo, Candy y Albert se acostumbraron a tratarse con mucha confianza, y la forma en que Eliza y Neal la trataron fue una de las confesiones que Candy le hizo a Albert. El hombre la consoló, tratando de curar dicha herida. Y se sintió tan bien haciéndolo… ¡Podía corresponder a Candy en todo lo que ella le daba! Se sintió fuerte y decidió dar otro paso más: buscar trabajo. No podía seguir dependiendo de Candy. Mucho más después del problema en el hospital.

El doctor Leonard, enojado con Candy por abandonar la residencia y por haberle ocultado que vivía con el "paciente amnésico", la había despedido. Gracias a Dios, todo se arregló y, cuando Candy le contó esta breve y amarga aventura, Albert se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto Candy se entregaba por él. No, no era justo y correcto permitirlo.

El único trabajo donde le aceptaron por su situación, fue de lavaplatos en un restaurante bastante regentado, aunque no de cinco estrellas. El dueño era un hombre bonachón, de edad rayana en los cincuenta años, llamado Ricardo, de origen latino y el cual tenía por costumbre ayudar a gente con problemas.

-Llámame Dick –le pidió.

El joven de ojos azules y cabellera larga y rubia le contó su historia, tal como Candy se la había contado.

-¿Perdiste la memoria, man? –preguntó uno de los garroteros.

Roberto era un inmigrante ilegal, paisano de Dick. El muchacho, moreno y de ojos oscuros, hablaba una jerga de español e inglés.

-Así es – respondió Albert.

-Órale.

Roberto le sonrió con camaradería.

-Llámame Beto –pidió.

Albert se sintió muy satisfecho. Había tenido una inmensa suerte al encontrar un trabajo en el cual no le requirieron documentación.

-Tienes cara de buena gente –le dijo Dick-. Probaremos un tiempo, ya tú sabrás como te comportas.

Albert se dio cuenta de que Dick confiaba en él. Se preguntó si alguien habría defraudado esa confianza. Por un momento, pensó en su perdido pasado. ¿Habría sido él capaz de algo así? ¿Qué le había impelido en el pasado a vivir como un nómada? Fuera lo que fuera, decidió continuar en el trabajo hasta mejorar.

Candy había llegado al departamento y no lo encontró. Salió, asustada ante la perspectiva de que hubiera huido nuevamente. El muchacho regresó al anochecer y se dispuso a preparar la cena. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando Candy llegó y se lanzó a sus brazos. Esta se trocó en satisfacción y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-¡Albert, pensé que te habías ido nuevamente! –la voz temblorosa le hizo fruncir las cejas.

-Te prometí quedarme hasta recuperar mi memoria –replicó, con tono ofendido ante lo que implicaba la afirmación de Candy.

Sin embargo, al verla tan angustiada, dejó pasar su malestar y la mantuvo contra sí un momento más.

-¿Dónde estabas? –acabó preguntando Candy, cuando se soltaron.

-Salí a buscar trabajo –contestó Albert.

Le contó toda la historia.

-Albert, tú debes recuperarte –le dijo una preocupada Candy cuando terminó.

-Esto me ayudará, estoy seguro –rebatió el joven.

Candy suspiró y aceptó.

-Voy a preparar la cena –avisó-. Ya es tarde y debes tener hambre.

-Ya la empecé. Mejor pon la mesa –pidió Albert-. Tú también debes estar hambrienta.

La miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué vienes llena de polvo? –le preguntó, con tono crítico.

-Yo… bueno… -Candy se azoró.

Acabó contándole que había tenido que escapar de dos pandilleros. Albert le miró algo molesto.

-No debes ponerte en riesgo. Parece que estuviste peleando –la regañó.

-No, no –replicó Candy seriamente.

Albert se dio cuenta de que mentía, pero no quiso forzarla a contarle sus cosas. Con los trabajando, las labores del hogar se tuvieron que repartir: Albert cocinaba, Candy lavaba platos y ollas, los dos lavaban ropa. Candy la colgaba a secar y la recogía de la azotea. Albert planchaba y la guardaba. Los dos barrían, trapeaban y sacudían. Cada uno arreglaba su habitación y entre los dos, atendían a Poupé, quien a veces comía doble y a veces no comía. Hasta que los dos rubios se acostumbraron a llevar la casa de manera eficiente.

El primer fin de la primera semana que Albert cumplió en su trabajo, fue emocionante para él. Cobró su sueldo, en efectivo, para alegría suya y bajo la mirada divertida de Dick. Albert salió disparado al terminar su turno y fue a comprar un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y los ingredientes para preparar lasaña, a fin de festejar con Candy el acontecimiento. Quería hacerla participar de su alegría y la recibió ufano, cuando ella llegó del hospital. Algo bueno había surgido del problema con el doctor Leonard: Candy ya no cubría guardias nocturnas, al pequeño departamento y se encontró con el aroma de tomate, carne, pasta, vino… frutas y demás.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó.

-¡Me pagaron mi primer sueldo y quiero celebrar contigo!

Candy sonrió radiante ante la cara arrebolada de Albert y luego rió al verlo cubierto por un coqueto delantal blanco con un enorme holán que le adornaba, mientras revolvía la salsa ragú para la lasaña.

-¡Oh, Albert! ¡Felicidades!

Candy le saltó encima, contenta de verlo tan feliz. Cenaron y hablaron durante horas. Entre los dos, limpiaron la cocina y el comedor.

Durante meses, la rutina les llenó a ambos. Candy estaba feliz de compartir su vida con Albert y éste de compartir la suya con Candy. Ninguno parecía desear que las cosas cambiaran ¿para qué? Si, en cierta forma, tenían lo que querían. Por lo tanto, cada uno le da al otro lo que le satisfacía y eran felices.

.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c .c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c .c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.

_Mayra Exitosa: gracias por tu comentario._

_Gatita Andrew: gracias por echarme porras, yo también estoy totalmente a favor de los weros._

_Blackcat2010: gracias, yo también creo que es verdadero amor._

_Lady Blue: Por ser del club de las Ladys, te di gusto e hice un poquito más largo este capítulo._

_Friditas: amiguis, gracias por leer mis locuras._

_A quienes leen anónimamente, espero y les guste este capítulo._

_Aclaración: en el prólogo, al poner la página en donde leí la reflexión sobre el himno de san Pablo, al convertir, se perdió: es la página __**catholicpuntonet**__, del 25 de octubre de 2013._

_Queridos todos y todas, gracias por leer._

_Saludos y bendiciones, Lady Lyuva._


	4. El amor no es envidioso

**El amor no es envidioso.**

_El verdadero amor a nadie permite sentirse "menos". Al realizar el bien no deja caer en las nocivas o dañinas comparaciones. Para San Agustín, la envidia es "disgusto por el bien ajeno". Si el bien ajeno por la envidia se vuelve tormento, el amor auténtico, que busca el bien ajeno, la vuelve contento. Los envidiosos siempre criticarán toda obra buena. Los caritativos siempre aplaudirán toda ayuda al necesitado._

* * *

Terry, Terry, Terry… todo el departamento estaba lleno de Terrys. Terry en el café del desayuno, Terry en la sopa del almuerzo, Terry en el plato de la cena y Terry en las pláticas antes de dormir. Candy vivía en un mundo color de rosa, flotando en una enorme nube de algodón de azúcar. Bailaba, cantaba (bastante desafinada, opinaba en su fuero interno Albert, aunque sonreía) y preparaba todo para su próximo encuentro con su novio. A pesar de la opinión de Albert, quien encontraba bastante extraña esa relación a larga distancia, la apoyaba para que se fuera tranquila. El pasaje sólo de ida le decía a la despierta mente del rubio de ojos azules, que Terry no tenía intención de permitirle a Candy volver. Cuando lo asimiló, tuvo el salvaje deseo de suplicarle a Candy que no le abandonara. Menos mal que estaba en el trabajo, por lo que se conformó con apretar puños y dientes y tragarse su malestar. Los platos del restaurante hicieron más ruido del normal al lavarlos.

-¿Te pasa algo, man? –le preguntó con marcado acento latino Beto.

-No –replicó, algo cortado, Albert.

-Era retórica la pregunta, man, estás que te lleva el diablo –replicó el moreno muchacho de ojos negros-. Es una vieja, ¿verdad?

Albert no sabía por qué, pero entendía bastante del español que el muchacho hablaba.

-Es más que evidente, cuate –continuó el moreno-. ¿Es esa chica güera? ¿la que vino la otra noche?

Candy había cenado con Paty y Annie en el restaurante unos días antes, por recomendación de Albert. Ante la insistencia de Beto, se rindió. El latino era maduro, treintañero, casado y con dos hijos. Albert lo consideraba un buen amigo y muy centrado.

-Va a ver a su novio a Nueva York –confesó.

-Y tú estás enamorado de ella, cuate –declaró Beto.

Puesto así, en la boca de un tercero, le abrió los ojos a Albert a una posibilidad que él no deseaba tomar en cuenta: ¿estaba enamorado de Candy? El primer impulso fue decir "no". Ella amaba a Terry, no a Albert y, además, al lado de él, no tendría una seguridad plena: Albert sin pasado, sin personalidad, sin nombre, sin un buen empleo.

-La verdad, no lo sé –acabó respondiendo por salir del paso.

Se llevó una enorme pila de platos a guardar, para no continuar hablando. Se cruzó con Liú Xing, el nuevo lavaplatos, contratado hacía un par de días por Dick. Albert iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no se fijó en que el piso estaba recién trapeado. Resbaló, trastabillando y vio como los platos se empezaron a ladear. Xing reaccionó como lince, se volvió y pudo equilibrarlos nuevamente.

-Gracias –la voz de Albert sonó trémula.

-De nada –respondió el joven lacónico y continuó su camino.

-¿Qué pasa? –se escuchó la voz de Dick desde una pequeña oficina.

-Nada, casi se me caen los platos –respondió el muchacho de ojos azules.

-¡Apúrense, chamacos! ¡Ya casi es hora de abrir!

Dick estaba en su momento gruñón y les metía prisa. Albert suspiró y comenzó a acomodar los platos en la inmensa repisa. Nada de envidias, Candy merecía ser feliz con Terry, quien, según la pecosa, también era un gran amigo suyo. Se mostró alegre ante la alegría de Candy, hasta lograr una verdadera alegría al ver a la joven de ojos verdes, chispeantes de amor y felicidad. Participó en la pequeña reunión que Stear, Archie, Paty y Annie celebraron en su departamento la noche anterior a que Candy saliera a Nueva York. Se levantó muy temprano la mañana en que viajaría y le preparó el desayuno. La despidió con todo el cariño que la chica le inspiraba.

-Saluda a Terry de mi parte y disfruta la obra –pidió.

-Claro –la muchacha le besó en la mejilla y salió apresurada.

Albert se quedó mirando la puerta por la cual, Candy había salido. Terry, Terry, Terry. Toda la semana había sonado ese nombre en el departamento de Magnolia. Terry, quien había permitido que su novia viviera con él, confiando en su honestidad y en su amistad. Candy le había contado los pormenores de su amistad con el actor: que al igual que a ella, le había salvado de un gran peligro en Londres y que Albert apreciaba mucho a Terry.

Algo sucedía en su interior: a pesar de no recordar a Terry, al escuchar a Candy hablar de él, experimentaba un sentimiento de amistad hacia el desconocido amigo.

-Ojalá y sean muy felices –deseó en voz baja.

Xing alcanzó a escucharle, pero no mencionó nada. Dick salió de su pequeña oficina, llevando a Poupé sobre el hombro. Xing se acercó y acarició a la mofeta, murmurándole algo en chino: "saiming". Albert había estado reticente a dejar a su mascota sola en el departamento, pero no veía otro remedio… hasta que Poupé lo solucionó sola: se coló en la mochila que Albert no soltaba para nada y en la que llevaba una muda de ropa limpia, ya que había tenido un percance, manchándose de salsa el segundo día que trabajó. Salió de la mochila justo frente al patrón y el muchacho se quedó azorado.

-Si me lo permite, iré a dejarla a casa –pidió.

Dick miró a la mofeta, primero con gesto adusto, el cual cambió por una mirada curiosa y, por último, una ancha sonrisa le cubrió el rostro y le tendió la mano a Poupé, quien ni tarda ni perezosa, se le trepó hasta el hombro. So pretexto de no dar motivo a Sanidad para que los cerrasen, la llevó a la oficina y acabó autorizando a Albert a llevarla todos los días. Al igual, antes de abrir el restaurante, la sacaba al jardín un rato.

-¡Pobrecita! –dijo-. No puede quedarse encerrada todo el día.

Dicha oficina daba al mismo jardín, así que Poupé entraba y salía por la ventana. Albert se dio cuenta de que era un pretexto para que el patrón jugara con el animalito, a quien le tomó mucho cariño. Xing acarició a Poupé y le dio un trozo de manzana. Beto se acercó con un panecillo.

-Ahora si te vas a poner gorda –le dijo, en español.

Albert dejaba que su amiguita desplegara todo su encanto.

-Voy a llevarla a que le dé el aire –aseguró Dick, con gesto muy digno.

Todos ahogaron la risa, no fueran a ofender al patrón.

O o O

La cara de tormenta de Archie hizo que le diera un vuelco el estómago, como cuando uno baja de golpe varios escalones por accidente. "Le pasó algo malo a Candy", fue el primer pensamiento. Los ojos llorosos de Annie y Patty reforzaron esa idea.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, acercándose al automóvil del joven Cornwell.

-Mi hermano se alistó en el ejército. Se escapó a Francia esta mañana –respondió Archie, bajando los ojos color de miel, llenos de dolor.

Albert experimentó alivio y pesar al mismo tiempo. Apreciaba mucho a Stear, quien era ocurrente hasta lo inverosímil con sus inventos, por lo regular desastrosos. A pesar suyo, había servido de conejillo de indias en algunos.

-La tía Aloy se puso muy mal cuando se enteró –explicó el muchacho-. Todo el día ha sido de locos…

Patty soltó un gemido de dolor. Albert acabó por abrazarla, a fin de consolarla.

-Mételas, hombre –pidió Dick, asomado desde la puerta de entrada.

Se encargó de preparar té y servirles a los muchachos, respetando su dolor. Se quedaron cerca de una hora, hasta que las jóvenes se calmaron y, después de dejar a Albert en el departamento, Archie regresó a casa.

El día siguiente, después de una noche sin dormir, Albert llegó con dos profundas ojeras.

-¿y ora, tú? –le preguntó Beto.

Albert le contó sobre lo sucedido.

-No, pos sí, te llueve sobre mojado… -murmuró, con gesto de conmiseración.

Le dio una firme palmada en el brazo.

-Verás que estará bien tu amigo –aseguró.

Albert sonrió… aunque se quedó preocupado pensando en lo que diría Candy cuando regresara de Nueva York y no encontrara al muchacho de ojos y cabellos negros y enormes anteojos.

O o O

La preocupación sobre lo que Candy pensara de la huida de Stear quedó profundamente relegada en su mente. Por el momento, sostenía a una llorosa y temblorosa muchacha, con el cabello enmarañado y presa de una alta fiebre. Entre balbuceos, llantos y gemidos, le contó la nueva: ella y Terry habían terminado. Albert se quedó pasmado, meciéndola automáticamente mientras Candy hablaba.

-No puedo decirle no me lo quites, después de lo que hizo. Susana le ama –le dijo, arreciando en sus lágrimas-. ¡Nunca más lo voy a ver! Tanto que hicimos para encontrarnos y ahora… y ahora…

La violencia de los sollozos la sacudió.

-Yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo –le dijo el joven, para consolarla.

-Albert… Albert… ¿Por qué…? –la pregunta quedó inconclusa.

Fue una suerte para el varón. No tenía respuesta alguna. Candy se desahogó durante mucho rato entre sus brazos. Albert disfrutó con una cálida sensación de pertenencia. Al final de la tormenta, la hizo recostar y comprobó su frente.

-Ya está bajando la fiebre –le dijo sonriendo.

-Lloré tanto, que la fiebre prefirió irse –respondió Candy, sonriendo a su vez.

Los ojos rojos, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas… A pesar de su aspecto lastimoso, Albert la contemplaba con ojos nuevos. Le dolía en el alma verla sufrir y, además, dedicó un pensamiento al desconocido amigo: ¿Qué pasaría con Terry? ¿Se encontraría bien o sufriría lo mismo que Candy? No podía sentirse a gusto pensando en el sufrimiento de los dos jóvenes. Necesitaba reflexionar un poco.

-Poupé, quédate con ella –ordenó-. Voy a comprar lo necesario para hacer sopa-. Duerme un poco, para que descanses.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Candy.

Albert salió con rapidez, caminó a paso ligero y llegó al pequeño supermercado, donde se abasteció de verduras, pollo, hierbas aromáticas y jugo de naranja. Estaba colocado en la fila para pagar su compra, cuando una idea le llegó con la fuerza de un rayo: Candy y Terry habían terminado. ¿Tendría él una oportunidad con Candy? El rostro se le demudó y fue tan obvio, que la dependiente se le quedó mirando, sin poder identificar la razón del cambio del muchacho. Albert pagó y salió con la promesa de la idea tan tentadora rodándole, que comenzó a caminar de manera distraída. "Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar", le había dicho, pero… ¿era cierto? Una vocecilla muy insidiosa, con un tono muy agudo, le lanzó una pregunta: "¿en verdad lo hubieras hecho? ¿Hubieras sido capaz de dejarla ir?". A pesar de la amnesia, la sagacidad del hombre de negocios le caracterizaba. Sonrió satisfecho. Ahora tenía una oportunidad y no deseaba dejarla pasar.

Iba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos que no calculó el tiempo que tenía para pasar la avenida. De reojo vio el disco del semáforo en verde y continuó caminando, abrazando la bolsa de papel de la compra. Iba a la mitad, cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo. Un automovilista, sin ninguna consideración, aceleró, tratando de esquivar a Albert para avanzar. No lo logró y el joven, de ojos azules soñadores y cabello rubio, sintió un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo. Se vio lanzado hacia el asfalto, sintió como perdía la bolsa de la compra y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso. Antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad, tuvo un solo rostro en su mente: "Candy…"

* * *

_Queridos todos y todas que me leen, muchas gracias y aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia._

_**Blackcat2010**__: En casa no pasa lo mismo con los gatos. Ya saben que mi esposo les da la comida. Ahora ya sabemos la reacción del wero con su amigo._

_**Gatita Andrew**__: gracias y aquí seguimos con el trato: yo escribo y tú lees. Nos funciona fenomenal._

_**Stear's Girl**__: Gracias por tu opinión, seguimos en reciprocidad. Tú me lees y yo a ti._

_**Desirena**__: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Yo también creo que el amor debe ser así de sublime._

_**Friditas**__: No te preocupes por Poupé, se basta solita._

_**Clau Ardley**__: Gracias por tu comentario. Hago aquí en público que la reflexión de la carta de san Pablo es propiedad de la página catholic . net (todo junto), donde también tengo el honor de ser consultora._

_A quienes me han hecho el honor de agregarme como favorita, gracias, que Dios me las bendiga._

_Saludos y bendiciones._

_Lady Lyuva._


	5. El amor no es presumido

**El amor no es presumido.**

_Aparecen automáticamente la humildad y la discreción. La belleza inefable de la humildad en el amor se da, según san Pablo, en la sublimidad del misterio de la encarnación: contempla el "anonadamiento" del Verbo, quien siendo Dios, se hizo como nada para tomar la condición de siervo._

_Jesús no busca su gloria. Que lejos de eso queda la proclamación de las buenas obras modernas: fotos, anuncios, propaganda…_

_La discreción aumenta la belleza de la acción caritativa. "No le digas a nadie" después de un gran favor o "que tu mano izquierda no sepa lo que hace la derecha", para la limosna o "cuiden de no practicar la justicia delante de los hombres para ser vistos por ellos", para alcanzar la recompensa del Padre._

* * *

Había recobrado la memoria… Que dolor de cabeza tan intenso sintió. Parecía que se le iba a partir en dos. Todos sus recuerdos habían regresado como una avalancha sobre él. Se empapó en la tormenta sensorial, hasta que amainó. El era William Albert Andley, jefe de una de las familias más importantes de Escocia y América. No pensó en los negocios, en la tía Aloy, ni en la familia o en su posición. Su primer pensamiento fue "Candy". ¿Y ahora? Dick lo despachó del restaurante.

-Andale, cuate –le alentó Roberto-. Aprovéchate, descanso a media semana.

Xing le sonrió y efectuó una de sus respetuosas inclinaciones al despedirle. Ahora sabía por qué ese gesto, en el chico chino, le parecía tan conocido. George tenía la misma costumbre al hablar con él. Ahora podría ayudarles y retribuir lo mucho que había recibido en el pequeño restaurante. Sería una buena despedida, ya que era necesario abandonar ese trabajo.

Fue a reflexionar al parque, ¿regresar con Candy? No deseaba nada más. Era tan feliz viviendo al lado de ella… ¿Por qué demonios había recobrado la memoria? Pensó en un pueril momento de desilusión, frunció los carnosos labios y permaneció recostado ante el lago y sobre el césped, soñando por un momento con continuar la vida como hasta ese momento. ¿Qué necesidad tenía él de nada más? La crianza y educación dada desde su más tierna edad saltó para atajar tan egoístas pensamientos: lo necesitaban. Lo quisiera o no lo quisiera, él era William Albert Andley, el patriarca de una de las más poderosas familias de Escocia y Estados Unidos.

Tenía que buscar a su tía y a George, quienes seguramente se encontrarían muertos de la preocupación por la suerte corrida por el importante patriarca de los Andley. Suspiró un tanto pesaroso. Sabía que la tía Aloy le quería como a un hijo y que George le consideraba como a un hermano. No podía dejarlos en ascuas. Pero… sólo unos días más… sólo eso pedía. ¿Y si le contaba a Candy quién era en realidad? Sonrió culpable. No podía arriesgar el futuro de la familia, por muy deseable que pareciera. Poupé le dio la solución.

-Quieres regresar con Candy, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a la mofeta.

Poupé brincó en su regazo, al escuchar el nombre de la pecosa. Sonrió feliz, disfrutando del sol, el césped verde y la visión de las cristalinas aguas brillantes y ondulantes. Acabó por dirigirse a la Clínica Feliz, con el doctor Martin.

-He recuperado la memoria –confesó.

El médico lo revisó.

-Todo está bien, ¿qué piensas hacer? –preguntó el hombre maduro.

-Voy a regresar con Candy unos días –respondió-. ¿Puedo pedirle que no le diga nada aún? -solicitó Albert.

El doctor Martin apreciaba mucho a la dulce muchacha de ojos verdes y vivaces.

-¿Qué intentas? –inquirió, con voz seria y reconveniente.

-Organizar mi vida –contestó Albert con sencillez y se levantó de la silla donde el médico lo había auscultado-. Voy a buscar a Candy.

-Es hora de comer, voy contigo, muchacho.

El médico y Albert salieron juntos de la clínica. Albert iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Desde el rompimiento de Candy con Terry, había albergado la esperanza de que, al recobrar su memoria, podría ofrecerle una posición a Candy. Lo que la muchacha le contara sobre él le daba cierta esperanza y seguridad. Parecía que no era un delincuente, aunque sí un vagabundo. Al recobrarse de su amnesia sería el momento de sentar cabeza. Muchas veces, fantaseaba con la idea de compartir su vida con la joven enfermera. Trabajaría duro, recobraría su nombre y su posición, por muy ínfima que fuera, y juntos construirían un hogar. Ya habían empezado: los dos trabajaban diligentemente, tenían una vida sencilla y eran felices. Dándose pequeños gustos. Albert dedicaba todo su humilde sueldo a satisfacer a Candy.

O o O

Todo pasó tan rápido, que se sintieron en un torbellino de sucesos: salvar a Candy de un león escapado del circo, el cambio de empleo de la enfermera… Mientras Candy le curaba en la Clínica Feliz, ante un doctor Martin que bebía una copa para calmarse, se enteraron que Candy había sido despedida del Hospital Santa Juana.

-Te puedo presentar al mejor médico de Chicago –presumió el hombre de bigotes mojados en alcohol.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la chica, curiosa.

-Yo –respondió con satisfacción el doctor Martin.

Albert soltó la carcajada ante la cara de estupefacción de Candy.

-¡Au! –se quejó, sujetándose el costado lastimado y recién vendado.

-¡Cuidado! –le regañó Candy.

Llegaron al departamento de noche, Albert se movía con cuidado, adolorido por el ataque del león.

-Prepararé la cena y café –indicó Candy y le miró severa-. Tú debes descansar.

-Creo que antes me debes una explicación.

El tono serio de Albert puso en alerta a Candy. Por lo regular, el muchacho rubio era dulce y paciente con ella. Albert se sentó en el pequeño comedor. Candy acabó cediendo y le contó lo que sucedía con Neal Leagan, quien desde hacía unos días, se dedicaba a asediarla. Albert se quedó preocupado, ya que ahora sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz el joven Leagan. La decisión de mantener en secreto por unos días su recuperación le impedía mostrarse lo realmente enojado que estaba.

O o O

Reticente a dejar la vida hogareña que llevaba con Candy, tan tranquila y rutinaria, pero plagada de satisfacción por el simple hecho de estar junto a su amada, dejó pasar un par de días antes de presentarse en el Banco de Chicago, buscando a George Jhonson.

-De parte de Albert –se anunció.

-¿Algún asunto en particular? –preguntó el asistente de su asistente.

El hombre, muy joven y en su papel, recién salido de la universidad, le miró de arriba abajo. Albert vestía ropa informal y algo gastada. Desde que trabajaba, ya no había aceptado la ropa (cara y de marca), que los chicos Cornwell le daban.

-Sobre trabajo –respondió el joven rubio, lacónico.

No lo conocía. No podía saber que George, agobiado por el trabajo, el estrés y la búsqueda infructuosa del joven jefe del clan, lo había contratado hacía pocas semanas. El asistente le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva ¿acaso el señor Jhonson lo pensaría reemplazar?

-No creo que le pueda recibir –se apresuró a asegurar.

-Me recibirá si le anuncia mi llegada –la sonrisa del rubio le trató de calmar-. Es algo relacionado con su automóvil –se inspiró de pronto.

El muchacho se relajó ostensiblemente.

-Ese asunto lo puede ver conmigo –le dijo con tono suficiente.

-El señor Jhonson me pidió que lo viera directo con él.

Albert tuvo tiempo de asombrarse de la rigidez del muchacho. ¿Tendría tiempo para discutir con él? Sí, había avisado en el restaurante que tenía un asunto muy urgente que atender, respecto a su salud.

-Anúncieme, por favor –los ojos azules se oscurecieron.

El muchacho, de ojos grises, le devolvió la mirada por un segundo, pero la fuerza que irradiaban los ojos azules del rubio le venció. No por nada, era William Albert Andley. Ya no hubo tiempo de nada más. George salió de su despacho y le miró. Sólo su frialdad, ampliamente probada desde hacía más de dos décadas, le impidió caer desfallecido por la sorpresa. El rostro se le puso pálido y los ojos negros le miraron con pupilas dilatadas. No podía ser: "William vive".

-Señor Jhonson, ¿podría hablar con usted? –pidió Albert con tranquilidad.

-Adelante –George le dejó libre el paso al despacho.

Se volvió a su asistente.

-Señor Knight, traiga dos tazas de café, por favor –solicitó, antes de cerrar.

-William… -murmuró, todavía presa de la emoción.

Albert fue quien tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a abrazarle. George le correspondió, estrechándolo con fuerza.

-No puedo creerlo… -le murmuró con voz grave.

-Pues aquí estoy, vivito y coleando –Albert rió.

Albert acabó por tomar asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones del amplio despacho del Presidente del Banco. En realidad, ese despacho debería ser suyo. Y, a la larga, debería ocuparlo. Pero no por ahora. Esperaron a tener las tazas de café ante ellos, aromático y fuerte, para continuar hablando.

-Madame Aloy se sentirá muy aliviada cuando la veas –insinuó George-. Ha estado sumamente angustiada.

-Lo supongo –respondió con tranquilidad Albert-. ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

-La guerra nos ha afectado, pero todo se mantiene a un buen nivel –George posó la taza en su plato-. William… -el tono se endureció un poco-. Hay malas noticias –soltó George.

Albert suponía lo que le diría.

-El señor Stear se escapó a Francia y se unió como voluntario en el ejército –informó el caballero de cabello y mirada oscura.

Albert se quedó en silencio. Sabía que tendría que explicarle a George y a su tía lo que había sucedido con él desde su llegada a Chicago. Pero eso podría precipitar su separación de Candy y no lo deseaba. Que sensación tan terrible: dividido entre su amor y el deber, ¿cómo haría para equilibrar todo? No deseaba nada más que continuar con su vida al lado de Candy. Pero él era William Albert Andley, sagaz magnate que mantenía a flote y con éxito el consorcio y a la familia Andley. Sabía, muy en su interior, que encontraría la manera de que todo funcionara para todos: para Candy, para él, para la familia y para los negocios.

-William…

La voz de George le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, me evadí por un momento –se excusó-. Escuché lo que dijiste, sólo dame un poco de tiempo para encontrar la mejor solución, George.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –preguntó George.

-Estoy en un lugar maravilloso, equiparable con el paraíso –respondió enigmático, Albert, con ojos llenos de satisfacción.

George exhaló con exasperación, William tenía la maldita costumbre de salirse por la tangente cuando menos lo esperaba.

-Vamos a ver a la tía –pidió el muchacho rubio, poniéndose en pie.

-¿A ella le contarás donde estuviste o le hablarás de tu idílico paraíso? –preguntó, George, con un sarcasmo que sólo guardaba para su jefe y amigo.

Se quedó de una pieza cuando el muchacho se rió a carcajadas, ante sus ojos atónitos.

O o O

Todo se abalanzó sobre Albert varios días después. Había oscurecido y Candy no volvía de la Clínica Feliz. Se montó en el viejo automóvil recién adquirido so pretexto de trabajar en la agencia zoológica y llegó con el doctor Martin. Se quedó helado cuando uno de los niños, vecino de la calle, le dijo que había visto irse a Candy con un hombre desconocido en un automóvil negro. Siguió las pistas hasta la carretera que llevaba a la alejada finca de la familia, más por instinto que por seguridad. El sabor amargo del miedo le llenaba la boca y lo sentía bajar por el esófago hasta el estómago, el cual se le retorcía de ansiedad. Su mente era una serie de plegarias sin sentido donde el hilo conductor era un solo pensamiento, repetido como un mantra: "que no le pase nada". Las cosas se le complicaron, el automóvil se descompuso y continuó a pie. Gracias a Dios, encontró a Candy y pasaron la noche en el bosque, la chica dormida entre sus brazos y abrigada con la larga gabardina que llevaba el joven. Los primero rayos del sol les pusieron en movimiento y, gracias a un conductor generoso llegaron a la calle Magnolia.

-Prepararé el desayuno, mientras te bañas y te cambias, Candy –propuso Albert.

-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes prisa? –preguntó Candy.

-Puedo llegar más tarde al zoológico –respondió.

No la miró. La mentira le pesó y alejó de sí la culpa.

Sentados ante un humeante plato de huevos con jamón, la interrogó. Procuró mantener la calma.

-Candy… ¿qué sucedió?

Candy le contó la trampa de Neal y la forma en que la acorraló para obligarla a aceptar una relación con él.

-¿Neal Leagan? –la ira contenida hizo que los ojos verdes le miraran sorprendidos.

-¿Le conoces? –inquirió Candy.

-Sólo que tú me has contado –respondió Albert, controlándose-. Anda, te acompañaré a la Clínica –decidió.

Candy no objetó nada, jamás había visto tan iracundo a Albert y era algo que le calaba hondo.

O o O

El viaje en taxi, hasta las oficinas centrales, a fin de reunirse con Jhonson, corrió a la par de una profunda reflexión y una determinación.

-George –comenzó después de los saludos de rigor-. Quiero que redactes una carta ordenando a Neal Leagan, que se traslade a Florida a estudiar y a hacerse cargo de la cadena hotelera.

George le miró sorprendido, no entendiendo el motivo de dicha decisión.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? –acabó preguntando.

-Temo por Candy –comenzó Albert.

Le contó lo que había sucedido entre Neal y la joven enfermera. La ira, a la que no había podido dar rienda suelta ante la chica, se desató ante el flemático caballero.

-¡A fin de cuentas! ¿De qué puede sentirse orgulloso? Yo la he salvado varias veces, la adopté y le di una posición y un lugar en la sociedad. La he apoyado en sus decisiones y ante la tía Aloy y…

De repente se quedó cortado. El rostro sereno y los ojos calmos del hombre moreno tuvieron la virtud de desinflar su ego. ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba presumir lo que había hecho por Candy? ¿No era precisamente el miedo a que ella se alejara de él, al enterarse de su identidad, lo que le impedía hacerlo? Miró a George con ojos llenos de… ¿rebeldía? ¿enojo? ¿vergüenza? El caballero no supo discernir lo que el joven sentía, tal vez eran todos los sentimientos y más. Lo que vio, muy al fondo de los azules ojos, fue un sentimiento arraigado profundamente en el alma de su amigo: amor. En ese momento, el guardián se cercioró de ello, William amaba a la señorita Candy.

-¿Tanto te altera lo hecho por el joven Neal a la señorita Candy? –preguntó con voz grave y seria.

-Sí.

El tono claro, profundo, no dejó lugar a dudas. William amaba a Candy.

-Trabajemos, George –pidió el muchacho.

Contratos, transacciones, ventas, fusiones… William Albert Andley se lanzaba de cabeza para ser presentado ante la sociedad de Chicago como el patriarca de la familia. A la hora de la comida, George se dio un respiro para meditar en lo sucedido. Hacía un par de días, William había accedido a presentarse ante madame Aloy. La anciana casi lo ahogó con sus demostraciones de cariño. William correspondió a ellas, hasta que la dama tocó el tema de Candy. Neal Leagan se había presentado ante ella y le había dicho que la joven enfermera vivía en unión libre con un hombre de poca monta, un vagabundo desconocido que se aprovechaba de ella. Ni Aloy ni él se pudieron imaginar la tormenta que se desató. William se puso como energúmeno, levantando la voz para defender a su joven pupila.

-¡No le permito a nadie que dude de Candy! –miró a la anciana con ojos fieros-. ¡Ni siquiera a usted, tía Aloy!

-¡William! –la mujer le respondió con igual calor-. ¡¿Cómo es posible que la defiendas, sino es más que una…?!

-¡Cuidado con lo que dice, tía Aloy! –advirtió Albert.

-¡Vive con un tipo despreciable! –continuó Aloy.

George les veía despotricar, esperando el momento de intervenir.

-¡Nadie tiene derecho a dudar de Candy! –gritó el muchacho-. ¡Y le exijo que la trate con el respeto y la consideración que se merece como miembro de la familia!

Iracundo y temeroso de revelar la verdad, William salió, a grandes zancadas, del salón y de la casa. Desde entonces, no había vuelto, a pesar de que Aloy le había mandado varios mensajes con George. Poco ducho en cuestiones románticas, pero sumamente sagaz y conociendo a Albert desde toda la vida, George comenzó a vislumbrar el trasfondo de lo que sucedía. No quiso precipitarse y se mantenía como un halcón, a la espera de poder corroborar lo que sospechaba. Esa mañana, tuvo la respuesta que había esperado. Ahora, las preguntas siguientes eran: ¿la señorita Candy amaba a Albert? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se diera cuenta de que Albert, el vagabundo, era el misterioso tío abuelo William? ¿Tendría razón William en no confesarle la verdad? El, el guardián de los secretos, de los pilares y de las almas de la familia, estaría al acecho y actuaría en el momento adecuado.

* * *

_Queridos todos y todas que me leen, gracias y aquí está el capítulo num 4, gracias por leerme y a quienes me dejan reviews, muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de postear:_

_**MiluxD:**__ Gracias por tus comentarios y cuenta con los míos. Seguimos cumpliendo recíprocas promesas._

_**Verito:**__ Gracias por tus comentarios, aquí seguimos dándole._

_**Stear's Girl:**__ Yo espero que Albert decida que él es lo mejor para la pecosa y no se la deje quitar. Y sigo esperando al Gafitas. Gracias por tu inspiración para las golosuras._

_**Guest:**__ gracias por leerme, espero dejes tu nombre o sobrenombre, ya que no ubico quien eres…_

_**Helen:**__ Suspiro y suspiro, después de las lágrimas y quejas del sábado 23 nov., por culpa del plantón. Gracias por leerme._

_**Gatita Andrew:**__ Yo también espero que haga su luchita mi wero, o se lo gano a la pecosa. XD._

_**Amy Ri-So:**__ Gracias por tus comentarios y espero estés mucho mejor. Gracias por el honor que me hiciste._

_**Clau Ardley:**__ Gracias por leerme y, ya ves, el werito tiene su oportunidad con la pecosa._

_Como siempre, hago la aclaración que las reflexiones sobre el amor, son de la página catholic . net (todo junto), del día 25 de octubre de 2013, donde también tengo la dicha de participar como consultora._

_Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras._

_Saludos y bendiciones. Lady Lyuva._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	6. El amor no es vanidoso

**El amor no es vanidoso.**

_Entre el amor que no presume y el amor no vanidoso, hay una clara diferencia: la presunción hace notar un mérito real, la vanidad finge un mérito inexistente._

_Es importante notarlo, porque en nuestra vida social, estamos llenos de casos de quienes, sin tocar sus propiedades, han fincado su fama de benefactores. Profundizando en el sentido cristiano de dimensión social, descubriremos que, aunque la providencia nos hubiera enriquecido con grandes bienes de fortuna y un corazón generoso, ni aún entonces, nadie podría ni debería gloriarse. A fin de cuentas, la única gloria es sólo para Aquel que nos da, para dar._

* * *

Lo que él sentía no era amor. No podía serlo. Respaldado en la fama de la familia Andley, manejando automóviles costosos y vistiendo a la última moda. Gastando a manos llenas un dinero no ganado por él. Todo el día se le iba en vagar, jugar y, últimamente, acosar a Candy. ¡Vanidoso insufrible! La seguía por toda la ciudad, molestándola, exigiéndole su atención y que le correspondiera. El colmo fue esa noche: le exigió matrimonio. Candy llegaba a casa rabiosa y, gracias a Albert, se calmaba. Pero hoy le había costado lo suyo tranquilizarla. Té, mimos, la cena al punto y, de postre, pastel de chocolate.

Candy acabó confesándole lo sucedido: Neal pretendía casarse con ella. Albert ocultó su furor. No podía externar sus sentimientos ante Candy, ya que daría lugar a preguntas que no podía responder en ese momento.

-Mañana te acompaño a la Clínica -el tono severo dejó muda a Candy.

Después de dejarla a salvo al lado del doctor Martin, William se reunió con George en el Banco de Chicago. Nada más verlo, el guardián se esperó una tormenta. Tenía días que lo veía de mal humor y que a duras penas se contenía. Nunca lo admiró más. William Albert Andley, a pesar de su reciente accidente y de mantener la mente en Candy, se mostraba más sagaz que nunca respecto a los negocios de la familia. Ya casi estaba todo a punto para ser presentado ante la alta sociedad. Mientras se encontraban juntos, despotricaba durante más o menos media hora por la próxima pérdida de su libertada y, desde hacía un par de días, contra Neal Leagan.

En el fondo, George estaba de acuerdo con William. A señorito elegante no había quien le ganara a Neal Leagan. Respecto a la moda, parecía competir con el joven Archibald Cornwell. Con la diferencia de que este último se ocupaba de sus estudios, de aprender el manejo de los negocios y de su novia.

Vestido de negro, William salió del amplio baño de la presidencia. Traje de corte inglés, resaltando la seriedad del joven patriarca. George, fuera de saludarlo al verlo llegar y preguntar por la señorita Candy, lo había dejado en paz.l

-La documentación a revisar se encuentra en el escritorio. Los contratos de la naviera merecen prioridad –avisó, con tono grave y calmo.

Después de asentir y de mascullar algo, William se dedicó a atender los pendientes. Trabajaron hasta medio día, bebiendo café y enfrascados los dos en el trabajo. Sin embargo, George no se dejaba engañar, William se traía algo entre manos. Antes de que llegara el almuerzo, el muchacho le miró con ojos acerados.

-¿Qué has hecho respecto al traslado de Neal a Florida? –preguntó directo.

-Tu tía quiere hablar contigo –respondió George.

Había sido imposible que no se enterara de lo que William planeaba. Durante años, Aloy había sido la mujer tras el gran hombre que era el joven jefe de clan. Apenas comenzó George a averiguar sobre las universidades en Florida, quiso saber que sucedía. George, con su tacto característico, le dijo que William deseaba enviar a Neal Leagan a estudiar fuera de Chicago, pero no le dijo el porqué. Aloy Andley había puesto el grito en el cielo de la manera más literal que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar.

-El señor William quiere que el joven Leagan se convierta en un hombre de provecho –acabó explicando George, sin dejarse amedrentar por el estallido de la anciana.

Odiaba estar en medio del pleito de las dos cabezas de la familia, pero nadie como él para aguantar los embates de uno y otro de los pilares de los Andley y vadear aguas turbulentas.

-Quiero hablar con él –ordenó Aloy.

William le miró con rostro de piedra. Otra cosa que detestaba George, ¿dónde demonios había aprendido sir William, desde que tenía seis años de edad a camuflar tan bien sus emociones? Lo único bueno para él era que le había obligado a volverse sumamente sagaz para indagar el trasfondo de las acciones, decisiones y sentimientos del muchacho.

William dejó pasar un par de minutos. Hacía dos semanas que no veía a su tía, a quien consideraba como su madre; puesto que, junto con Rosemary, había asumido tal cargo al nacer él. Cuando la anciana le vio llegar a la mansión, después de creerlo muerto o perdido por la guerra, lo estrechó con fuerza y derramó abundantes lágrimas de alivio, balbuceando su nombre y dando gracias al Creador por el milagro. A pesar de su dureza, a pesar del gesto adusto, a pesar de su fanático sentido del honor y su inflexión, madame Aloy lo amaba y había vivido un infierno de angustia. sabía que los hijos de Sarah Leagan le eran muy queridos a su tía, claro que querría averiguar qué sucedía con Neal.

George permanecía al acecho, mientras bebía un vaso de agua mineral, dándole la espalda al muchacho. La relación entre ellos se había tensado ligeramente desde que, a fin de salir de dudas, el caballero francés había seguido a William una noche, dos días después del estallido con madame Aloy. La noche fue su cómplice y el joven rubio, ensimismado en su paraíso, no se dio cuenta. Algo muy raro en él. Vaya que el amor le había dado fuerte. Al día siguiente, se le hizo presente ante la misma puerta del departamento de la calle Magnolia. De él había aprendido mucho William. Astutamente y con su tacto e inteligencia, no llevó el automóvil y observó, resguardado en el comercio de víveres de la acera que daba al frente al departamento, hasta ver salir nada menos y nada más que a la señorita Candy. Continuó esperando, hasta ver salir al joven rubio. Le siguió un par de calles y le llamó:

-¡Albert!

El muchacho reaccionó como lince. Se volvió a verle. Acostumbraba caminar hasta una calle alejada de su vivienda y tomaba taxis para llegar con George en esos primeros días de su recuperación. El rostro varonil y más joven le miró de frente, sin vergüenza por verse descubierto ni azoramiento ninguno. El rostro del moreno le correspondió con una faz serena e interrogante.

-Vayamos al Banco –acabó por sugerir George.

Albert se encaminó a su lado. Tuvo tiempo de procesar el hecho de que George le había llamado por su segundo nombre, a fin de no revelar su identidad. Más no lo agradeció. Sabía que el descubrimiento de su guardián y asistente, así como amigo, eran precedentes de una próxima separación de su amada pecosa.

-Ahora ya lo sabes –acabó por decir, después de cambiarse en el Banco-. Supongo que viste salir a Candy.

-Así es –replicó George, mirándole con escrutinio.

-Bueno, pues yo soy el vagabundo despreciable con el que vive Candy –contestó William.

-Me lo sospechaba –continuó George.

-No quiero que se lo digas a tía Aloy, George –ordenó William, con tono contenido.

-No tienes por qué ordenarme algo así –George se envaró-. Tú y tu tía tendrán que resolver sus propios problemas, presidente. Pero sí te puedo decir que estás jugando un juego muy peligroso para la familia y, sobre todo, para la señorita Candy.

William tensó la mandíbula. Qué difícil es escuchar de terceros cuando uno no se comporta de acuerdo a la conciencia y puede causar un mal. No quería pensar que lo suyo podría trocarse en egoísmo. Los ojos azules mostraron por un fugaz momento, dolor. George lo comprendió, pero no creyó prudente dejar pasar sin mención alguna la actitud de William.

-Sé que no puedo continuar durante mucho tiempo con esto –replicó el joven-. Pero… tampoco quiero dejarla, y menos ahora que Neal Leagan está al acecho.

-¿Es por su propia seguridad o tu deseo de permanecer a su lado? –le inquirió George-. No te confundas, William. El vivir con una señorita, sin que medie nada entre ustedes más que tu propio deseo de continuar en tu comodidad, no le acarreará nada bueno.

William, por esta vez, no tuvo nada que responder.

-Dile a tía Aloy que iré mañana a hablar con ella.

Pidió William, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. George asintió. William trabajó hasta la tarde, a fin de poder recoger a Candy en la Clínica Feliz. Gracias a George, había adquirido otro automóvil para manejarse en la ciudad. Salió volando después de apenas despedirse del Consejo y cambiarse por su ropa de trotamundos. Manejaba con tranquilidad y vigilando la calle, como un ave de presa, cuando lo vio: el auto oscuro y recién adquirido en agencia, el muchacho vestido con un carísimo traje de diseñador en color azul oscuro y portando un enorme ramo de rosas blancas en la mano. Tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que eran Dulce Candy.

-¡Maldito…! –musitó con los ojos oscurecidos por la rabia.

Valerse de las rosas de su único sobrino carnal para embaucar a Candy. Arreció la velocidad, se estacionó ante la clínica y bajó dando un fuerte portazo. Candy salía en ese momento y comenzó a sonreírle al verle. William, de reojo, vio a Neal acercarse.

-¡Sube! –ordenó severamente.

Candy abrió los ojos y le obedeció, ante el semblante fuerte y duro de Albert. El joven se apresuró a colocarse ante el volante y arrancó con fuerza. Candy se sujetó del tablero.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, asustada.

-Neal Leagan te estaba esperando –le respondió el rubio.

-¡¿Qué?! –Candy se puso pálida.

-No se te acerará mientras yo viva.

El amor le impulsó a hacer promesas cargadas de dramatismo. Al final, se calmaron los dos. La cena en casa fue sencilla y tranquilizante.

-Cuéntame de tu trabajo –pidió Candy.

¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo le metía en tantos aprietos? William tenía que inventar anécdotas sobre el mítico trabajo como consultor en el zoológico de Chicago. Un rostro con dos ojos negros y severos se le apareció en la mente y le frunció el cejo, por atreverse a engañarla de esa manera. Le contó que se sentía a gusto y que se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros. La experiencia en Africa hizo más fácil el inventar la mentira.

Cuando Candy se fue a dormir, pensó en el pequeño restaurante donde había trabajado de manera satisfecha por unos meses. Dick se despidió de él y de Poupé de manera cálida.

-Bueno, muchacho, todo será para bien –le dijo-. Pero no te pierdas y ven a saludarnos de vez en cuando –pidió.

Acarició a la mofeta y le dio avellanas.

-Cuate, ha sido un placer, a ver si te dejas caer por casa para comer –le invitó Beto.

Xing, siempre serio y digno, se inclinó ante él, de manera muy respetuosa.

-Que todo sea para bien, señor Albert –le deseó.

El intercambio con Candy le hizo recordar que debía pedirle a George informes sobre los trabajadores del restaurante, a fin de poder ayudarles en un momento futuro. Se fue a dormir, después de limpiar la cocina, con cierto desasosiego.

O o O

Aloy, después de abrazarle nuevamente, toóa asiento ante la mesa de té de su despacho.

-¿Se puede saber por qué quieres mandar a Neal a Florida, William? –preguntó con gesto adusto.

-Aquí pierde el tiempo de manera lastimosa –comenzó el muchacho.

Antes de que Aloy pudiera replicar algo, una doncella entró con la bandeja portando tetera, tazas, azucarera, crema, cucharas y toda la parafernalia para "la Hora del Té" de la tía Aloy. Tanto la dama como William guardan silencio hasta que la muchacha se retiró.

-El, como Archie y Stear cuando regrese, debe prepararse para tomar el mando de los negocios de la familia y no para de comportarse como un chiquillo malcriado –continuó William-. Creo que un tiempo fuera del hogar paterno le será muy provechoso para que madure.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo –le interrumpió su tía, tomando un sorbo de té-. Sarah se sentirá muy preocupada por su hijo.

-No tiene diez años de edad, y además, ya vivió una separación cuando los muchachos estuvieron en Londres –continuó William.

No tomó nada de té, a pesar de tener la taza frente a él. Los azules ojos se mostraban firmes y con una determinación que hicieron que la mirada de la anciana dama se volviera evaluadora. ¿Qué había pasado con su sobrino para lograr ese cambio? Le veía más maduro, más dispuesto a hacerse cargo de la responsabilidad de la cual había renegado desde que recayera sobre sus hombros. Pero ahora… tal parecía que aprovecharía su posición para lograr algo que ella no acababa de comprender.

Con tacto, procuró no mencionar a Candy. Ya se había dado cuenta que saltaba como tigre ante la mención de la huérfana. Tenía los peores informes sobre la conducta tan escandalosa que mostraba, todos por boca de los Leagan. ¿Qué hacer? Era necesario, para el bien y el honor de la familia, que William tomara de lleno las riendas de los negocios y asumiera su posición como jefe del clan y para eso, debía también mudarse a su casa. Hasta la fecha, ni el rubio muchacho ni George le habían informado donde vivía. Decidió jugarse una última carta.

-Lo tomaré en consideración y hablaré con los Leagan, a fin de permitir que Neal viaje a Florida, siempre y cuando regreses a la mansión –propuso.

Los ojos y el rostro del muchacho se quedaron inexpresivos por un momento, evaluando las palabras de la dama. ¿Tan fácil? No lo creía.

-Si espera que cambie de idea no será así, tía Aloy –advirtió.

-Ya lo veremos, William –los ojos oscuros de la dama, por el contrario, se mostraron muy firmes ante la declaración del muchacho-. Es necesario que estés aquí para asumir tu puesto.

William lo sabía, aunque se negara a aceptarlo. Ya era demasiado tiempo el que había dejado pasar. Sólo pedía un tiempo más para efectuar una silenciosa despedida de Candy y después… aceptaría la dolorosa separación.

-Deme unos días –pidió.

O o O

La casa de los Mendoza era pequeña, pero muy limpia y con un aroma a hogar que hizo que a los rubios invitados se les enterneciera el corazón. Esperanza, la esposa de Roberto, era una mujer joven, pero madre de dos pequeños muy inquietos y juguetones, era una mujer bella. De cabellos oscuros y largos, que utilizaba sujetos en una larga trenza.

-Pásenle –invitó Roberto, campechano como siempre-. Sean bienvenidos.

Al final, Albert había aceptado cenar en casa de los Mendoza, como una callada despedida a su vida con Candy. Los jóvenes rubios llevaron infinidad de regalos: juguetes para los dos pequeños niños de la pareja: una niña de 5 años, llamada Camila y un niño, de tres, llamado Roberto Eduardo.

-Yo me llamo Milu –indicó la chiquilla, con voz un tanto ceceante.

Jugaban en la sala de la casita. Albert les sonrió, lo mismo que Candy, con sumo cariño. Recibieron los juguetes con gritos de admiración.

-¡Den las gracias! –advirtió la madre.

Los chiquillos saltaron emocionados, rodeando a Candy y a Albert.

-Ahora si vamos a jugar a amo ato, matarili rililón –indicó Milu.

Albert le miró y Candy rió ante las galimatías de la niña.

-¡Quién lo diría! –rió Roberto.

-Vengan, tomaremos algo.

Esperanza sirvió bebidas en la sala, escuchando reír a los niños.

-Si dan lata, los corro –advirtió la mujer.

Candy le ayudó a servir la cena, ante las disculpas de la mujer. Albert platicaba con Roberto, sondeando su vida y su hogar con ojos discretos. A pesar de no contar con lujos, era un verdadero hogar. Roberto había podido arreglar su situación de migrante, gracias en mucho a Dick. Sin embargo, el joven de ojos azules deseaba hacer algo más por la familia. Beto lo merecía.

-¡Caray, man! Te va bien en tu nuevo trabajo –alabó al descorchar la cara botella de vino que los jóvenes rubios habían llevado como regalo a la pareja.

Albert sonrió, escondiendo su inquietud ante Candy, como siempre que su falso empleo salía a relucir. Pasaron una maravillosa velada. Incluso, Candy les contó un cuento a los pequeños de Beto y Esperanza, recordando días felices en el Hogar de Pony. La noche estaba algo fresca y Albert ayudó a Candy a colocarse el abrigo y una ligera bufanda. Candy hizo lo propio con la chaqueta de Albert. Beto y Esperanza sonrieron con complicidad.

-Se ve que se quieren mucho –comentó su esposa cuando la pareja se retiró.

-Nomás es cuestión de que se den cuenta –agregó Beto, riendo escandaloso.

-Nomás –aceptó Esperanza.

O o O

Albert reunía valor para salir del departamento de Magnolia. No deseaba hacerlo, por nada del mundo. Un triste acontecimiento vino a aplazar, por un par de días, la partida: la noticia de la muerte de Stear. Candy sintió que el piso se hundía cuando un Archie, con el rostro desencajado, se le presentó en casa y le pidió acompañarle. No lo pensó dos veces. Se vistió de negro y Albert, ante la mirada interrogante de Archie, negó con la cabeza.

-No sería bien visto que yo les acompañara –atinó a decir, tratando de salir de su aturdimiento.

-¡Aquí no eres bienvenida!

Una llorosa y triste tía abuela le gritó a Candy. La chica pecosa soportó la tormenta. Aguantando insultos y desaires de la dama, quien parecía desfogar en ella todo el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su sobrino.

-Permaneceré en la capilla –decidió.

"Albert", pensó, mientras esperaba un mejor momento para hablar con Patty y Annie.

La visita del padre de Anthony, a quien no conocía, las palabras de aliento que el hombre, envejecido por las penas sufridas de forma tan cercana, le alivió el dolor por las duras palabras de la matriarca de la familia. Pero nadie como Albert para aliviarla por completo. El susto por el intento de suicidio de Patty, por el dolor de los padres de Archie y Stear, y el desgarro del propio Archie por la pérdida de su hermano, fueron quedando poco a poco atrás, cuando se reunió con él en el parque central de Chicago.

-¿A dónde vas? –indagó George, mirando salir al joven magnate con su ropa de trotamundos.

-Con Candy –indicó el muchacho-. Me necesita y la necesito –agregó.

George no agregó nada más. Sabía ser discreto y para él, la pena también era muy grande. Fue a la Mansión Andley a entregar las pertenencias del joven Cornwell, llegadas desde Francia, como mudo testimonio de que su dueño no volvería jamás.

O o O

No podía retrasarlo más tiempo. Una semana después de la muerte de Stear, con el corazón encogido por el dolor de alejarse de su amada. William Albert Andley salió de su vida. Una mochila al hombro, una carta explicando que había recuperado su memoria, con Poupé al hombro, una breve despedida desde la puerta de la alcoba de la chica, a fin de mirarla por última vez.

-Adiós Candy, nos volveremos a ver –aseguró-. Te lo prometo.

Cumplir con su destino, a fin de que ella estuviera totalmente a salvo. Se dedicaría a poner en orden los asuntos familiares, entre ellos, el envío de Neal Leagan a Florida, lo más pronto posible. Sin excusa ni pretexto.

* * *

Ante todo, una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar. Tuve algunos problemas y muchísimo trabajo (bueno, de ese todavía tengo).

Gracias a todas por su apoyo.

Como siempre, aclaro que las reflexiones son propiedad de la página catholic . net (por quien quiera buscar información en ella). Igualmente, los personajes son propiedad de sus autoras.

**Just Raquel:** Gracias por leer.

**Flor Fritzenwald:** Muchísimas gracias por tu observación y tus comentarios. Hace poco, releí la encíclica "Dios es amor", del papa emérito Benedicto XVI, lo cual me limpió muchas telarañas. La comprendí mejor que la primera vez (suele suceder, jejeje!).

**Blackcat2010:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Sufre y sufre, pero al rato gozará, te lo prometo.

**verito:** También a mí me encanta este Albert que brinca a defender a su pecosa.

**Gatita Andrew:** Aquí estamos a la espera de que la wera se decida.

**Stear's Girl:** Una de mis musas, muchas gracias por tus atenciones.

**Amy Ri-So:** Me da gusto verte por estos rincones. Y que bueno que estés recuperada.

**Friditas:** Amiguis, seguimos en contacto y te prometo que te ríes con la pastorela.

**Clau Ardley:** Gracias. También me encantan tus songfics. Sobre todo No te apartes de mí.

**sayuri1707:** Por ahora, ya tenemos un adelantito de lo que hizo la tía.

**MiluxD:** Mi bella cenicienta durmiente ¿qué te puedo decir? Después de comadrear toda la tarde, solo puedo darte las gracias por dejarme tu review.

**Desirena:** Gracias a ti por leerme.

Gracias a todos y todas los y las que me leen. Espero poder actualizar un poquito más seguido. Bendiciones a todos, encomendados especialmente en este 12 de diciembre de 2013. Día de la Virgen de Guadalupe, que ella me los proteja y me los cuide. Lady Lyuva.


	7. El amor no es maleducado

**El amor no es maleducado.**

_Cierta belleza de la religión católica aparece en su elegancia, su distinción, su finura y su gentileza. Su liturgia expone su clara elegancia. Su lenguaje siempre usa términos distinguidos. Por lo tanto, la caridad, como la suprema de las virtudes, debe ser bien educada._

_Cuando el Maestro nos enseñó a "poner la otra mejilla", a "dar el manto también a quien te quite la túnica" o cuando propuso el consejo supremo de "amara nuestros enemigos", estaba llegando a la raíz de la gentileza en la caridad. El amor nuevo que nos enseñó, lo distinguió también por su buena educación._

_Grandes kilates de caridad se reconocen en nuestras palabras. La buena educación no solo es muestra de calidad humana; ante todo, es signo de caridad cristiana. Las groserías e insultos, no solo son malos modales; son además, faltas de caridad._

* * *

Mimados hasta morir por su madre, con un padre educado y severo, pero que en manos de su esposa se volvía de mantequilla; los jóvenes Leagan eran todo un caso: altane4ros y groseros con sus subordinados, zalameros con quienes les convenía, como la tía Aloy o los miembros de la crema y nata de la sociedad de Chicago. Para muchos de los que les conocían, los Leagan eran maleducados. Neal era inmaduro a más no poder, persiguiendo a una muy molesta Candy por todos lados, a fin de obligarla a recibir sus favores.

El hecho de que Candy no huyera de Chicago enfadó hasta lo inverosímil a Sarah y Eliza.

-¿Cómo es posible? –gritó Sarah-. Di todo esos pasos para que saliera de la ciudad.

-Podemos hacer algo, madre –propuso Eliza-. ¿Qué tal si le pedimos a la tía abuela que envíe a Candy muy lejos? ¿Cómo si fuera una orden del tío William?

-Estaría bien…

Neal, quien había escuchado todo tras la puerta, entró como torbelli9no.

-¡No las dejaré hacerle eso a Candy! –gritó.

Gritos y malas palabras, por parte del muchacho, quien actuaba como desaforado, se dejaron escuchar. Salió a zancadas y, hecho una furia, fue a buscar a Candy.

-¡¿Otra vez?! En qué idioma te digo que dejes en paz –le replicó una rubia de ojos verdes llenos de furioso fuego y huyó de él.

Neal rememoró la tarde que Candy fue echada del hospital. Por instancias de Eliza había sacado a pasear a Daisy Delmont, cuando encontró a la joven enfermera. Se detuvo a presumirle groseramente su conquista, pensando en encelarla. Le salió el tiro por la culata y la muchacha desquitó con su caro automóvil su coraje al verse sobrepasada por los Leagan. Neal dejó a Daisy malparada en mitad de la calle para buscar a su hermana y pedirle explicaciones. Si… Neal Leagan era todo un caso.

Una tarde, Candy fue abordada nuevamente por Neal. Ante la defensa de Candy, quien incluso contó con la ayuda de un transeúnte, Neal regresó corriendo furioso a su automóvil.

-¡Idiota! –le gritó.

Una anciana que caminaba por la calle, le miró escandalizada.

-¡Todavía la amas! ¿No es así? -espetó Neal, rojo de ira-. ¡Deberías de saber en qué anda!

Arrancó el automóvil sin precaución alguna. Candy se quedó de una pieza. Sabía muy bien de quien hablaba Neal: Terry. Recordó la tarde que regresara al departamento de Magnolia y descubriera los periódicos que hablaban de la huida de Terry. Lloró hasta dormirse en la habitación de Albert. Despertó en su propia cama y supo que había el muchacho rubio quien la había trasladado a ella. Se sonrojó profundamente. Nunca hablaron de ello. Candy avergonzada de su arranque y de que Albert la pescara en su alcoba y Albert indeciso entre su propio sentir y lo que Candy demostraba. Con el dramatismo propio de un hombre enamorado hasta las cachas, pensaba que era muy probable que Candy continuara enamorada de Terry.

Sin embargo, desde que Albert saliera del departamento, Candy vivía angustiada. Lo buscaba de un lado a otro. Con un retratista conocido en el parque central, pudo hacerse de retratos de Albert. Esa primera mañana de su huida, corrió con el doctor Martin.

-Sí –confesó el médico-. Albert vino a despedirse y me pidió que te cuidara.

-Pero, ¿a dónde fue? –preguntó una ansiosa rubia con los verdes ojos llenos de inquietud.

-No lo sé –dijo el médico-. Un automóvil con dos hombres lo esperaban.

El doctor Martin, fiel a la promesa que Albert le arrancara, no agregó más. Durante el tiempo que siguió a la recuperación del muchacho, se había dado cuenta de que Albert no era sólo el vagabundo que creían, sino que había un misterio muy profundo rodeándolo. Acosado por el doctor Martin, el joven rubio acabó confesando algo asombroso: "Pertenezco a una familia muy prominente". No le sacó nada más. Los ojos azules le pidieron discreción y él la entregó. Estos ojos verdes le pedían compasión y trató de entregarla.

-Candy, no creo que debas preocuparte, Albert sabe cuidarse solo. Y estoy seguro que se comunicará contigo cuando lo crea conveniente.

-¿Cuándo lo crea conveniente? –indagó Candy-. No, puede estar en peligro con hombres indeseables.

Así comenzó una búsqueda que ya duraba semanas. Palideció, adelgazó y padecía de insomnio. Buscando algún paliativo, se trasladó de su habitación a la que ocupara Albert. Arrebujada en las cobijas que usara el muchacho, se sentía un poco mejor y podía conciliar el sueño por unas horas.

-Albert, ¿por qué te fuiste?

Había tomado la costumbre de hablar en voz alta, a fin de aliviar la soledad que sentía.

-Yo estaba feliz de cuidarte –continuó, mientras lavaba los platos de una frugal comida-. ¿Qué importa si recobraste la memoria? Podíamos continuar así.

Para no variar, las lágrimas cayeron a profusión, mezclándose con el agua en el fregadero.

O o O

William Albert Andley vivía prácticamente recluido en la enorme mansión Andley de Chicago. La mayoría de los sirvientes no le conocía. Sólo escucharon rumores de que el patriarca se había instalado en la casa. Y que debido a su estado de salud, no podía ser importunado por nadie. Thomas Perkins, el mayordomo, que servía a la familia desde hacía más de veinte años, era el único que tenía contacto con él. Amén de madame Aloy y el señor Johnson. El ala este de la casa fue acondicionada para el magnate y vedada para la servidumbre, así como para la mayoría de los visitantes de la casa. Los Leagan, asiduos visitantes de la señora Aloy, se sintieron ofendidos con las disposiciones, pero no se atrevieron a cuestionar la decisión del Consejo. Sarah y Eliza veían caer por tierra su plan de desterrar a Candy, con el tío William tan cerca, así como por la presencia del guardián.

-Señorita Eliza –llamó George una tarde-. El señor William no está en condiciones de recibir visitas.

La muchacha, con ojos llenos de fuego por no poder satisfacer su curiosidad, frunció el ceño.

-Transmítale mis saludos, George –pidió con voz crispada.

Se dio media vuelta y desandó el camino. George se permitió un ligero bufido. Ni siquiera una palabra amable hacia él. Estaba acostumbrado al trato despectivo de los hijos de los Leagan. Y, desde que conociera a Candy, no podía evitar las comparaciones entre las dos chicas. Candy con su dulzura y su generosidad, brillando como una bujía en medio de un mar de confusión y de oscuridad. Un sentimiento de inquietud le recorrió el saberla sola ante el asedio del joven Leagan. Sin que William se lo pidiera. O más bien, antes de que el joven patriarca lo hiciera, George había tomado sus providencias para cuidar a la señorita Candy. Un guardia había sido asignado para vigilar, no a Candy, sino a Neal. William suspiró tranquilo cuando lo supo. George regresó a las habitaciones que ocupaba William, rezando mentalmente por Candy. El muchacho no había desayunado. Sólo tomó café. Enfrascado en los papeles del escritorio, ni siquiera levantó los ojos cuando escuchó entrar a su tutor.

-Ya está listo el adendum al contrato con la ferroviaria –indicó-. Revísalo, por favor.

-Deberías comer algo –indicó George-. Te vas a enfermar.

-¿No se supone que el "tío William" está delicado de salud? –preguntó con tono venenoso, William.

-El sarcasmo no te va –replicó George.

Acabó por servirse café. Con toda su seriedad y pragmatismo, prefería tomar con azúcar y crema, para diversión de William, quien lo tomaba igual. Cuando reapareció William, George aguantó sus estallidos durante las mañanas. Le servían de desahogo y le tranquilizaban. Pero desde que dejara a Candy y regresara a la Mansión, el malhumor del muchazo se había vuelto crónico. Aún así, no caía en groserías.

-No tengo hambre –acabó por responder, en tono un poco más suave-. ¿Qué quería Eliza?

George se encogió de hombros-

-Saludar a su tío –comentó con sarcasmo.

William rió en voz alta.

-El sarcasmo no te va –le dijo.

George se unió a su risa.

-No es de caballeros burlarse de una dama –agregó y continuó con su risa-. Basta –se controló.

Ante todo, era un caballero. A pesar de lo que la señorita Eliza fuera. William movió la cabeza y continuó con su trabajo.

O o O

-Dile a tía Aloy que necesito hablar con ella, George, por favor –pidió el joven a a noche.

La dama había dado largas a su sobrino, preocupada por Sarah Leagan. George permaneció al lado de las dos cabezas de la familia, a la expectativa.

-Neal Leagan se traslada a Florida en el otoño. De ser necesario, hablaré con su padre –avisó el jefe de clan.

-No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Sarah, William –comenzó Aloy.

-Yo lo haré con Maurice, entonces.

El tono determinado y frío del joven alertó tanto a Aloy como a George. Iba en serio, Neal tendría que irse a Florida.

-No hay vuelta de hoja –agregó el muchacho.

Dio por terminada la breve reunión con su tía. Aloy se puso en marcha y al día siguiente, acudió con Sarah, a fin de ponerla sobre aviso de los planes del patriarca.

-¡No! –se negó la mujer en pleno-. ¡No mi muchachito! ¿Cómo puede querer el tío William que se vaya tan lejos y solo? ¿Qué va a ser de de él?

-Sarah, William ya tomó la decisión…

Madame Aloy estaba azorada. Que reacción tan exagerada. Parecía que Neal tenía diez años de edad, no más de dieciocho.

-No… yo no puedo vivir lejos de mi niño.

Sara lloró amargamente. Elisa acudió ante el ruido y armó el mayor escándalo que pudo.

-¡No! ¡Tío William es muy cruel! Sufrimos con la muerte de Stear y ahora quiere separarnos de Neal.

Se unió a llanto de su madre. Las doncellas corrieron, llevando sales, alcohol, toallas y vasos de agua.

O o O

Neal acudió al departamento de la calle Magnolia. El guardia que George Johnson había puesto para vigilar se puso alerta. A pesar de todo, tenía orden de intervenir sol en caso de extrema necesidad. Pero había sido testigo de que la señorita Candy era muy capaz de cuidarse sola. Ante la insistencia del grosero llamado de Neal, Candy acabó abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Tú otra vez? –espetó, con gesto de fastidio.

-¿Esperas a alguien más? –Neal entró con suficiencia y le pus un enorme ramo de flores en las manos.

-¡No tienes derecho a entrar sin ser invitado! –le gritó Candy.

-Tengo todo el derecho, porque voy a casarme contigo –le replicó Neal.

Candy respiró hondamente. Aburrida por las declaraciones del muchacho.

-Ya basta, Neal –exigió al fin-. Sábelo de una vez: no me gustas para nada.

-Eso no importa, te haré cambiar de opinión –respondió Neal.

Candy le miró con cansancio. Esta historia duraba mucho y ya no podía más.

-¿Tú recuerdas, Neal, lo que tú y Eliza me hicieron cuando fui llevada por vez primera a tu casa? –preguntó al fin, con tono frío.

Neal se sobresaltó. Claro que lo recordaba: desde el piso superior habían vaciado sobre Candy un balde de agua. Rieron como locos al ver la cara de sorpresa de la huérfana, empapada de la cabeza a los pies.

-Siempre has sido grosero conmigo, Neal, desde que te conocí. Nunca me has tratado bien –continuó Candy.

Neal se puso blanco primero y luego rojo.

-Y es lo mismo que haces ahora –continuó Candy-. Eres grosero y maleducado. Te apersonas frente a mí, exigiendo a gritos un derecho que no tienes. ¿Cómo piensas que puedes gustarme? –acabó preguntando.

Neal no pudo responder, avergonzado por vez primera, al verse confrontado de esa manera. El dandy de mundo, el chico elegante y buen mozo, no era más que un chiquillo malcriado a quien habían hecho falta unos azotes. Candy tomó un vaso de agua de la mesa de centro de su sala.

-¿Qué piensas arrojar el agua sobre mí? –preguntó Neal con voz alarmada.

-Reaccionas como si fuera ácido –rió Candy con amargura.

Acabó vaciando el vaso a sus pies, salpicándose en el proceso.

-No sirve de nada llorar sobre el agua derramada –agregó-. Vete, Neal. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas: ¡NUNCA ME CASARÉ CONTIGO!

Neal salió como bólido.

-¡No me daré por vencido! –advirtió a través de la puerta.

-¡Lárgate de una buena vez! –ordenó Candy.

Neal pasó la tarde en un bar. Por vez primera, pensó en su comportamiento para con Candy. No estaba listo para reconocerlo, pero en el fondo, la verdad rondaba. Candy, la huérfana, la dama de establo, la advenediza, quien merecía todos los desplantes de parte de él, de su hermana y su madre, a fin de "ponerla en su lugar", tenía razón: ¿Cómo gustar de él, después de todo esto? De alguna manera, tenía de conquistarla. Y él, Neal Leagan, perteneciente al clan Andley, la encontraría.

O o O

-¡Albert, qué falta me haces!

Candy lloraba tumbada de bruces en la cama del rubio.

-¿Por qué no estás aquí? –reprochó.

Todos los días, todas las horas, estaban llenas de Albert. Nada era tan doloroso como la ausencia del hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Nada. Ni siquiera la ruptura con Terry, ni siquiera la muerte de Stear. Mientras contara con sus brazos para arroparla y protegerla, todo podía soportarse.

-¡Albert! –volvió a llamar

Ya había pensado en ir al Hogar de Pony, pero la esperanza de que Albert regresara, la mantenía en Chicago, luchando con una rutina anodina, defendiéndose de Neal Leagan y envuelta en la soledad. Archie y Annie la ayudaban en lo que podían. Pero el revuelo de la próxima aparición del tío William y los compromisos sociales de los Britter, no permitían a la pareja de novios estar mucho tiempo con ella. La Clínica Feliz era otro remanso a su dolor. Nada tranquila, al contrario, los jóvenes pacientes la mantenian ocupadísima, algo que ella agradecía. Pero las noches eran un calvario. Desde que llegaba a casa, comenzaba a recordar a Albert. O mejor dicho, este salía del resquicio mental donde trataba de relegarlo para que no doliera. Lo soñaba, lo intuía, lo sentía en cada rincón de departamento.

-¡Albert, vuelve, por favor! –suplicó.

O o O

Otro tanto pasaba con el joven jefe del clan Andley. Los días se le iban en arreglar negocios y su pronta aparición en sociedad. No comía, no dormía. Parecía una fiera enjaulada. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Candy. George vivía pegado a él. No había necesidad de adivinar nada. Todo se lo leía en la faz: William estaba profundamente enamorado de la señorita Candy y sufría por estar lejos de ella.

-No lo hagas, presidente –le advirtió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ir a la calle Magnolia-. Si ella te ve, puedes echar a perder todo.

-¿Todo qué? –indagó William.

-Su posición en la familia –el tono calmo de George trataba de tranquilizarlo-. A menos que desees hablar con ella y confesarle que la amas y quien eres.

William se quedó con los ojos cuadrados.

-Es evidente que es lo que te pasa –continuó, sin piedad, George-. Confiésale todo: tu nombre, tu posición y tus sentimientos.

-No puedo –replicó el joven, con ojos sombríos-. Creo que ella sigue amando a Terry Grandchester.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo busca? –preguntó George.

Muy buena pregunta.

-Sé que te busca a ti –continuó el guardián.

-Tal vez no sabe donde buscar –comentó William.

Tenía que salir de dudas, ya que eso era lo peor: vivir en ascuas.

-Búscalo tú –ordenó-. Hazme ese servicio, por favor, George. Busca a Terry Grandchester.

-¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó un muy alarmado George.

William cubrió su faz con la máscara de frialdad que tanto odiaba su tutor.

-Búscalo, por favor –ordenó en tono serio y autoritario.

O o O

-¡No, no iré a Florida! –gritó un muy enojado Neal.

-¡Neal! Si tío William lo ordena, debemos obedecer –replicó Maurice Leagan.

Estaba por salir en viaje de negocios precisamente a Florida, nuevo centro turístico que prometía mucho.

-¡No! –se negó el joven nuevamente-. Padre, madre, no quiero irme. Yo… deseo casarme con Candy.

Al fin lo había soltado. La bomba estalló en las mujeres Leagan.

-¡Jamás lo permitiré, Neal! –le gritó Sarah.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –Eliza iba a la par de su madre.

Maurice no supo que decir. La noche fue tensa para todos. Antes de partir, habló con su hijo.

-Neal, si tus intenciones son serias para con Candy y ella está de acuerdo, no me opongo. Pero creo que aún son muy jóvenes para casarse.

-Nos amamos, padre, y ella está de acuerdo conmigo en casarnos de inmediato.

La mentira le salió en automático, acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Esperó a que su padre saliera y habló con su madre.

-Madre, si me obligan a ir a Florida y no me dejan casarme con Candy, me iré de voluntario a Francia, como Stear –amenazó.

-¡Eso, jamás!

Sarah lloró y se desmayó. Eliza trató de razonar con su hermano. Práctica y ambiciosa, vislumbró una magnífica oportunidad: como esposo de la hija de William Andley, Neal era el candidato ideal para convertirse en cabeza de la importante familia Andley. Pero… aún así, odiaba demasiado a Candy para aceptarla sin más. Quid pro quo. Neal se saldría con la suya y ella le haría la vida miserable a esa arribista. Acabó hablando con su madre, a fin de que juntas, acudieran a pedir apoyo a tía Aloy.

* * *

Queridos todos y todas, un nuevo capítulo en este tiempo de Navidad. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi lap se puso en huelga y no piensa regresar hasta año nuevo, creo.

**Gatita Andrew:** Gracias por tu comentario. Sufren ahora y gozarán después, lo prometo.

**Friditas: **Ya sabes, si no hay drama, no nos tiene en ascuas la historia. Perdón por la demora.

**Amy Ri-So:** Aquí seguimos, derritiéndonos ante este adonis rubio perfecto en todos los sentidos.

**Blackcat2010:** Ya mero le toca su turno a la tía Aloy. No desesperes.

**Clau Ardley:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Y te prometo ponerme al corriente.

**MiluxD:** Mi bella cenicienta durmiente, gracias por tu reciprocidad y seguimos en contacto.


End file.
